1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a window covering device preferably a window shade having provision for sizing the width of said device to conform to a window frame with which it is desired to be installed, and additional structure for permitting quick and easy installation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known window shade type covering devices is that they must be specifically precut for a particular window frame width prior to installation thereof. This of course makes it necessary that a large number of various sized window covering units be kept in stock to fit the many widths of windows currently in the field.
Another common problem with known type window shade devices is that oftentimes the individual homeowner will inaccurately measure the window frames with which the covering device is to be used, and therefore will order and buy the wrong size covering device. Then, the mistake is discovered during installation, which obviously causes many problems.
Another problem of known type adjustable window covering devices is that they are relatively complicated and difficult to properly size. Then, even after being properly sized, installation thereof can be troublesome and time consuming.
The inventor of the present invention has a prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,878, entitled Window Accessories, which was granted on Apr. 22, 1975. The window covering device of the present invention is an improvement over this earlier patent.